Sick Day
by rika08
Summary: It was a day of high tension and utter chaos. Three dead bodies before eight am, seperated team, and to top it off...Horatio was far from healthy.


It was a day of high tension and utter chaos, it was no use denying it. By eight am, the Miami-Dade Crime Scene Team had three D.O.A. calls. The team had split in handle each one, adding tension in the lab for numerous cases and priorities, and spreading the team thin throughout Miami. And the final nail in the coffin for the lab, was the heavy cloud of knowledge that Horatio Caine was sick.

It wasn't a simple head cold-though that in itself was annoying for anyone-but a full on fever raising, voice distorting, body aching, migraine induced agony. The combination of symptoms and a stress filled day had diminished Horatio's patients with every suspect that came through the precinct. Needless to say how quickly interrogation went. However, that also meant that tensions were just as high in the lab. Which was why Horatio had taken to locking himself in his office after snapping at an AV lab tech.

With his office locked and his chair turned from the door, Horatio sat facing his window with his eyes closed, trying to continue his suffering in silence. It wasn't often that he found himself sick, but when it happened, oh it was a force to be reckoned with. Even before the sun had risen that day, Horatio found himself with the mother of all migraines that encased his entire skull in blood curdling agony, with the slightest noise increasing the pain and the light unbearable. And joining the torture was a burning throat that inhibited decent words and often resulted in a coughing fit. Finally there was a full body ach that had engulfed him.

It wasn't the worse this that had befallen Horatio, but it was certainly up there. What was more, he desperately wanted to leave the office and attempt to recover, but with three homicides every man was needed in the lab. The last thing they needed was to be one man down. So he was to continue to suffer in his office until he was needed, and then proceed to terrorize unlucky interns.

His throat ticked terrible, resulting in a painful series of coughs. It lasted for several seconds, far too long with the pain it caused.

"Well don't you sound wonderful." Said a musical voice.

Horatio opened his eyes and turned in his chair. He'd half expected Calleigh or Eric to be standing outside his door. Maybe even Ryan or Natalia. He was not, however, expecting to see his wife standing in his office by the door.

Marisol stood with her arms gently folded in front of her body. Her dark curls were pulled into a messy bun, allowing several curls to hang behind her head. She wore a light pink halter top and a slim pair of white jeans. Stunningly beautiful as always.

"Mari-" hit voice cracked as he tried to speak, throwing him into a harsh coughing fit. It lasted several agonizing seconds before he tried to speak again. his throat was still sore and his voice crackled, but he managed to speak without coughing again. "Marisol. What are you doing here?"

She smiled lightly. "I think my reason speaks for itself. You should be at home."

Horatio shook his head. "Three homicides today, we can't be a man down."

Marisol walked up to his desk. "I think the team will understand."

"Mari-" Horatio broke into around round of fitful coughing.

Marisol walked around his desk and sat down on the corner. She pulled out a bottle of water and ibuprofen. She waited until Horatio stopped coughing before she held out the medication.

"I don't need it." Horatio said, gently pushing away her hand.

"Really?" Marisol arched one of her slender brows. She leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his forehead. "One hundred and four."

Horatio sighed lightly. "Where did you learn that trick?"

Marisol lightly touched his forehead where she'd just kissed him. "Mamá taught it to me. She taught all us girls. I think she knew what kinda men we'd marry." She picked up the bottle again and handed it to him. "Two pills should help bring your fever down."

Horatio took the pills and quickly downed them with water. The cold water momentarily soothed his aching throat.

"So Lieutenant, are you going to come quietly? Or do I need to have escorted out of the building?" Marisol asked.

Horatio smiled and chuckled lightly. He rose from his chair and gently took Marisol's hand into his. "Where did you park?"

Marisol smiled. "Not far. C'mon Lieutenant, let's get you home."

* * *

><p>i kept running across fic with a sick horatio and thought i'd give it a go. not sure how it went though. ps, the whole kissing forehead for temerature was inspired by everybody loves reymond. don't ask me why.<p> 


End file.
